


Obedience Lession

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Danza Kuduro Universe [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, D/s relationship, Danza Kuduro Universe, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Subspace, domestic bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Beta Sam.</p><p>Danza verse - Domestic BDSM that turns sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Lession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nommedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/gifts).



 

Brian whimpered and pouted. “Master-”

 

“I said hush.” Dom’s voice was firm, low and powerful and Brian instantly shut his mouth.

The blonde whimpered in the back of his throat, wanting to speak and protest but his jaw was shut until Dom gave him permission to speak.

 

The submissive squirmed, he never liked the feel of nylon rope, too rough for his skin, but Dom would only use the silk rope when they were having fun.

 

This wasn’t for fun.

 

They had a wedding to plan and Brian was being difficult with some of the decisions. Dom had said to meet with him at 2pm at the cake shop for tastings.

 

Brian had been half an hour late.

 

Dom had organised for he and Brian to be fitted for their suits at 1pm so they could go to lunch together after, Brian was 45 minutes late with no excuse.

 

They held a block party to celebrate with the people Dom considered family, Brian was instructed to wear a certain outfit. He did not.

 

Dom’s patience had snapped when Brian insisted on instigating sex in the kitchen when Dom said it could wait until after breakfast.

 

Brian had pushed, again and again. Dom wasn’t going to stand for it.

 

“Ankles together.” Dom snapped, voice low again using his Dominant voice.

 

Brian pressed his ankles together and lifted them up, offering them to his Master.

 

The blonde was on his belly on their bed, arms tied with wrists to elbows behind his back and now his knees apart, but ankles together and being bound to his arms, effectively hogtying him.

 

“I’m going to be sitting over here reading. You are not going to move. You are not going to speak. In fact, the only thing you will be doing is lying there, eyes closed and breathing. You can also think about why I have you like this in the first place.” The Dominant’s voice was like a bucket of ice over Brian and he went to whimper but found no sound came out. Dom had ordered his vocal chords quiet.

 

If it were anyone else, Brian would have panicked. He would have hated being so completely helpless, tied and silent with no free will of his own.

 

But Dom had earned his trust, had earned his love and respect, and Brian would keep it that way until he truly needed an out.

 

Dom had a standing order that if Brian was panicking or needed to end something, he was always, no matter what previous orders or parameters had been set, could always say the word Red and end their actions.

 

Dom watched Brian for a few moments, lying so perfectly still and silent. It was probably the only time other than sleep such a feat could be achieved.

 

Dom let out a low breath of air and picked up his book. He was hoping to catch up on his TV shows today, but Brian required constant supervision like this, needed to make sure his limbs were getting enough blood, that nothing was too tight, and if Brian needed anything Dom wanted to be there.

 

He knew his presence would also help soothe the submissive.

 

The Dominant flipped open his book to the dog eared page and began reading silently. Everytime he turned the page he would spend at least a minute staring at Brian to make sure he was still okay, listening to his heart in his head, opening the bond just enough to check he was still calm.

 

After half an hour Dom stood silently and began to untie his knots.

 

“Stay.” He said simply and Brian kept his position as much as he could even after the ropes had been removed.

 

His arms and ankles were red and rough from the rope, but Dom didn’t offer any care at that time.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Knowing it would be difficult for his Submissive after being tired for so long, Dom gave him a few moments to work out the pins and needles that would no doubt be burning through his whole body.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Brian dropped to his knees fluidly, arms behind his back, head bowed.

 

“Do you know why you’re being punished?”

 

“Because I wanted to have sex.”

 

“Wrong. Try again.”

 

“Because I wanted sex in the kitchen?”

 

“Wrong. Try again. This is your last chance before I put you back in time out.”

 

“Because I kept pushing after you said to wait.”

 

“Thats right.” There was no praise offered for the correct answer. Brian was still being punished.

 

“Over the last week there has been no less than 4 instances when you have directly disobeyed my orders and wishes.”

 

“I-”

 

“I didn’t say you could speak.” Dom’s voice was mean and Brian whimpered.

 

“You lack obedience and I intend to fix this. If you can complete the set tasks I give you today, without disobeying me, I will end your punishment and your lesson. Understood?”

 

“Yes Master.” Brian agreed, stomach rolling. What if he couldn’t complete the tasks?

 

“Do you have any questions?”

 

“What if I can’t complete the tasks? What if the punishment and lesson isn’t completed?”

 

“Then we’ll discuss that if we get there. Just know that if you fail me today Brian, I will be much less kind than I am right now.”

 

Brian swallowed and nodded.

 

“Get up.” Brian stood instantly, body moving before his brain could process. He gave himself over to his instinct, to his desire and need to obey, to please his Master, the instinct he had been fighting, trying to gain some independence.

 

“My CD collection downstairs needs to be removed from the shelving, each case checked to make sure the CDs are in the right case and then put back alphabetically and grouped by genre.”

 

Brian nodded and waited for the command.

 

“Go.”

 

***

 

Dom took his time coming downstairs, when he got to the lounge Brian was already sorting through the CDs and making sure everything was in the right case.

 

Dom didn’t offer any praise or greeting, finally able to catch up on his TV shows.

 

Brian worked for hours, he’d managed to get the CDs sorted alphabetically but he had no idea how Dom wanted them arranged with genre.

 

“M...Master?” Brian asked, voice small. He deliberately waited for an ad break before speaking though.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have the CD in alphabetical order, but I don’t know the genres of most of these bands and I don’t know what order you want the genre’s in.”

 

Dom looked at him for a moment.

 

“Take my laptop, check over the bands online for their official genre, and I want them done alphabetically again, Acapella, Acoustic, Beat, Blues. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Master.” Brian agreed.

 

***

 

Dom managed to get through four episodes before Brian was finished.

 

He wasn’t even going to check the work, just make sure it was completed.

 

Brian finished with the CDs and moved over to where Dom was seated on the couch.

 

“Kneel over here.” Dom indicated to his right where his right arm was resting on the end of the couch.

 

Brian followed his instruction and knelt there, silent and still, while Dom watched two more episodes.

 

Brian was vibrating inside. So much inactivity was driving him mad.

 

He wanted to shift, to stretch his legs, to arch his back and stretch out his shoulders but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Dom told him not too.

 

Brian didn’t want to let Dom down. He’d done that enough this week.

 

Brian knew he’d been pushing, knew he’d been misbehaving and that Dom wasn’t going to let it go. He hadn’t been able to help himself though, suppressing his instincts and just doing what he would have if he’d been single, or better yet, a Dominant.

 

It had hurt though, the look on Dom’s face each time he’d done something wrong, the way he would just sigh and shake his head a little as if to say ‘What else should I have expected from you?’ The pure disappointment echoing through the bond.

 

Brian hated it, and yet it didn’t seem to be enough to put him back in line.

 

***

 

When Dom could sense the tension through the bond, Brian’s desperate need to move and do something, he relented, and ordered Brian to dust the house, then clean the bathroom and arrange things in a certain order.

 

Finally he had the blonde clean the kitchen, instructing him on what he could and couldn’t use on certain surfaces, offering no help in remembering it all.

 

Mia got home at around 4 o'clock and found Brian on his hands and knees, finishing up the floor.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Don’t speak to him. He’s learning a valuable lesson.” Dom told her.

 

Mia didn’t even question it, just nodded and joined her brother.

 

Brian had to admire that kind of obedience without question.

 

***

 

“Upstairs. Our room. Kneeling.” Dom’s final order.

 

Brian assumed it would be anyway, that Dom would take his time to inspect the work Brian had completed, and decide whether or not he’d completed the tasks to satisfaction.

 

Instead Dom followed him up.

 

“Tell me again why you’re being punished.”

 

“Because I kept pushing when you had already said to stop.”

 

“What were you pushing for?”

 

“For sex.”

 

Dom nodded.

 

“Do you think you’ve earned that?”

 

Brian frowned.

 

“What you were pushing for. Do you think you’ve earned it?”

 

It was a trick question, a test. It had to be.

 

“I... I don’t know.”

 

“I think you have.” Dom told him, voice light, but something made Brian tense.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

Instantly Brian was up and kneeling in the middle of the bed.

 

“Elbows and knees.”

 

The blonde complied, breathing becoming shorter, heartrate picking up.

 

“I’m going to touch you. You are not to move. You are to breathe and feel.”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

Dom ran one finger down the length of Brian’s spine, starting from his neck down to his lower back.

 

Brian flinched at the touch.

 

Dom gave him a hard smack to his upturned behind.

 

Brian whimpered but steadied himself, not moving.

 

Dom repeated the touch, one finger down his spine.

 

The Blonde refused to move.

 

Dom rewarded him by gently rubbing the red mark on his ass cheek.

 

Brian closed his eyes and focused on his breathing and not moving an inch.

 

Dom wasn’t messing around.

 

The Dominant let his hands run all over his sub.

 

He reached his hands down to Brian’s shirt hem, tugging it up and over his shoulder and head.

 

“Lift your hands.”

 

Brian did as he was asked, letting Dom strip him of his shirt.

 

His pants and underwear were next.

 

When Brian was naked Dom had him back on his elbows and knees.

 

“He’s what we’re going to do.” Dom told him, voice low and rough, his bedroom voice and Dominant voice combined. Brian wanted to whimper at the sound, wanted to shiver and moan because it made him feel so much.

 

“I’m going to touch you wherever I like. You can not move. You can not make a noise, and above all, you can not come. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes Master.” Brian gasped out, already ridiculously turned on.

 

Dom gave him a few moments to relax before he started stroking Brian’s back again, tracing over the bumps in his spine, gently.

 

He used the back of two fingers to stroke up and down the back of Brian’s left thigh which twitched.

 

Dom slapped his right ass cheek roughly.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

He repeated the touch again, stroking up and down his sensitive skin.

 

Brian bit his bottom lip, trying to focus on that and not the ticklish sensation of Dom touching him.

 

“Better.” Was Dom’s half assed praise.

 

Brian tried to take comfort in it but he couldn’t.

 

Dom kept the bond firmly closed off while he touched Brian. He didn’t want the blonde to know what he was feeling, or what he might be planning.

 

Very deliberately Dom opened the side drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.

 

“Tell me the rules.”

 

“I can’t move, I can’t make a noise, and I can’t come, Master.” Brian’s voice was rough from disuse and a little breathless from his arousal.

 

Dom grinned.

 

“Good.”

 

Brian was able to take some comfort from the praise, able to feel that he was doing something right.

 

The lube was cold when Dom drizzled some onto Brian’s crack. He flinched again from shock.

Dom wasn’t playing fair.

 

The larger man swatted Brian’s behind again, the sound echoing around the room, a sharp, stinging smack.

 

Brian bit his lip harder.

 

“I think I like your ass this colour.” Dom told him, pausing his movements.

 

The Dominant took two handfuls of Brian’s ass, squeezing and cupping, parting the cheeks then pressing them together, just enjoying the way Brian tensed under him, doing his best to not react.

 

“I like it all pink. It’s pretty, suits you.”

 

When Brian didn’t respond Dom gave him another smack.

 

“What do you say when your Master compliments you?”

 

“Thank you, Master.” Brian gritted out between clenched teeth.

 

Dom was so not playing fair.

 

The Dominant grinned and picked up the lube again, continuing to drizzle it over Brian’s ass.

 

He rubbed the slick into the skin, making Brian’s ass glisten in the light before adding more and pushing it all against, and even into, his hole.

 

Brian let out a small whimper he couldn’t hold back.

 

Dom smacked him again. He paused and waited for Brian to object, to tell him no more, to call Red and end the game.

 

Brian remained silent and still.

 

Dom was secretly proud. Brian was doing so well and Dom couldn’t wait to end this scene and tell him how happy he was.

 

Without warning Dom pushed one finger inside of Brian, using the ample lube to guide the way, it wouldn’t have hurt.

 

Brian’s body involuntarily clenched around the digit.

 

Dom gave him another smack with his free hand but it wasn’t so hard as the others, partly because it was his left hand, and partly because Brian couldn’t have actually helped that one.

 

Brian was breathing heavily through his nose as he bit his lip a little more.

 

His body was over sensitised from Dom’s earlier touches, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, and Dom was working him open. The blonde assumed his Master would fuck him and not let him come.

 

“How many of my fingers do you think I could fit, Brian?”

 

“As many as your patience would allow.” Brian replied, he knew the answer to that one.

 

“I think you enjoy it a little too much.” Dom teased him. “We’ll stick with two.”

 

As he spoke the Dominant pushed a second finger in with the first.

 

Brian stayed silent, but his shoulders tensed.

 

Dom gave him another smack.

 

“How sensitive are you now Brian?” Dom asked, but it was rhetorical because he continued to speak, not giving the blonde time to answer.

 

“How hard is it to not move? To not push back, whimper and beg for more?”

 

He reached down with his free hand to circle around his Submissive’s cock.

 

“Look how hard you are, just from this. Does my touch affect you that much, Brian?”

 

Brian stayed silent and Dom was proud.

 

“I’m going to make you beg. You’re going to break the rules and beg, because I know your body. I know you. You have to stop fighting me and just obey.” Dom told him.

 

Brian kept still and didn’t make a noise.

 

Dom was pleased.

 

“Good.”

 

Curving his fingers, Dom stroked over Brian’s prostate.

 

The blonde gasped in a lungful of air, but other than that made no noise.

 

Dom grinned and repeated the movement.

 

Brian cursed the man in his head.

 

“Yeah, you get it now.” Dom laughed playfully, knowing Brian would understand. This was a no win scenario for Brian no matter what.

 

“I think I will have you beg now. Go on, make noise, tell me how good it feels, beg me to let you come.” Dom smirked, gently working his fingers in and out, slowly fucking Brian with them.

 

Brian let out a low keening noise.

 

“Master....”

 

“That’s it, tell me how you feel.”

 

“Please. It feels good. So good. Please Master.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Can I come?”

 

“No.”

 

Brian whined.

 

“You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?” Dom teased.

 

Brian let out a small groan.

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“Do you see why it’s easier to just give into me? You need to stop fighting me Brian.”

 

The blonde didn’t answer.

 

“Alright.” Dom agreed and pushed his fingers in deep again, curling them over Brian’s prostate.

 

“Ugh!” Brian gasped.

 

Dom stroked hard, his other hand, gently teasing the head of Brian’s cock, one finger playing with the sticky tip, rubbing the head.

 

“I wonder how long you could hold out for? With me touching you like this, my fingers inside, touching that spot.” He pushed on it again. “And my other hand jerking you off, nice and slow. Bet it would take a while, but you wouldn’t be able to stop it would you? Well, you could. But you’d need to give an order for that.” Dom grinned.

 

“I’m going to enjoy this Brian. Taking you apart slowly and surely. You will come, whether or not it’s with my permission is the question.”

 

Brian whimpered.

 

“You like the sound of that huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good boy.” Dom praised, and Brian’s whole body shivered at the words, his stomach rolling happily.

 

“Been such a good boy all day, haven’t you? Listening to what I had to say, doing all my chores. You took to the lesson well.”

 

Dom sped up with the hand on Brian’s cock, jerking him in slow controlled movements. The fingers inside of him were fucking slowly back and forth, touching his prostate with each push inside.

 

Brian whimpered again.

 

“You’ve done so well all day. It would be a shame to ruin it now. All you have to do is listen to my voice Brian, just listen and hold it back until I say so. Can you do that?”

 

“Yessss.” Brian hissed out, body tensing.

 

“Good.”

 

Dom pressed a kiss to one of the dimples in Brian’s lower spine. He kept his pace slow and steady, watching as Brian’s hands fisted and released the sheets around his face, constantly fighting his body.

 

“Alright, you can move now, work with me, arch your back, but do not come.”

 

Brian groaned and pushed back onto Dom’s fingers, trying to take them deeper, trying to get him to move faster.

 

“I love you when you’re desperate like this. When your whole being just screams at me to take you, mount you, fuck you into the mattress until I can fill you. Breed you up.” Dom purred as he mouthed along the bones of Brian’s spine, slowly working his way up to his neck.

 

“Do you want that? Want me to fuck you until he can’t stand it, until you can’t hold back anymore and have to beg me for all your worth to be allowed to come?”

 

Brian made a high pitched keening noise, dropping his chest lower, arching his ass higher in response.

 

“Yes!” Brian gasped. “Please. Master. Fuck me.”

 

“No.” Dom grinned, nipping at his ear.

 

“Because you don’t give the orders.” He teased playfully.

 

Brian groaned, and pushed his ass back, trying to encourage Dom.

 

“What if I hold my fingers here?” Dom asked, pushing them in deep and stilling. “Are you going to move your hips and fuck yourself on them? Get yourself so close and desperate to come?”

 

“Master.” Brian gasped, hips rolling and cock twitching at the thought.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please can I come?”

 

“No. You’re not nearly desperate enough.”

 

Brian groaned and began to move his hips more, rolling them in perfectly fluid movements, fucking himself between Dom’s fingers in his ass and hand on his cock.

 

Dom wasn’t sure hold long it took, but Brian worked quickly, getting himself close, putting himself right on the edge.

 

“M..Ma...Master!” Brian gasped, fucking himself onto Dom’s fingers, hard and fast, one cheek pressed into the bed, hands clawing at the sheets for purchase.

 

“Pl.. Please! Please let me come. I need to come. Please.” Brian begged.

 

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Brian.” Dom grinned.

 

“Please! Please! Please!” Brian chanted, each repetition getting louder and more high pitched.

 

“Not yet, a little more.” Dom encouraged him.

 

“You can do it. I know you can Brian, just a little more.”

 

“I can’t.” Brian sobbed. “I can’t. Need too, please.”

 

“Shh, you can. I know you can Brian. Do it for me. Hold it back for me.”

 

“Master!” Brian gasped, clutching harder at the sheets by his head.

 

“I can’t. I can’t. Please!”

 

“Shhh, you can. Keep going Brian. A little more.”

 

“Please! Master! Please let me come! I need it. I need you. Please.”

 

“Alright, come Brian.”

 

The blonde pushed back against Dom’s fingers, holding them deep and grinding them against his prostate as he came in long thick bursts.

 

“Master! Master! Oh god! Dom!” Brian panted as his hips twitched forward and back, drawing it out.

 

Brian’s thighs trembled trying to hold him up when his orgasm ended. Body on fire, limbs heavy and heart jackrabbiting in his chest.

 

“Oh fuck.” He panted, trying to remember how to breathe.

 

“Good?” Dom asked, letting go of Brian’s cock and gently easing his fingers out.

 

“I can’t feel my legs.” Brian admitted.

 

Dom chuckled, and pushed him gently until he was on his side and the larger man could curl up behind him.

 

“You did so well Brian.” Dom praised him, rubbing his hands up and down the blonde’s flank, lips pressing kisses into his shoulder and neck.

 

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” Dom opened up the bond again, pushed through how much love, pride and happiness he had from Brian completing the lesson.

 

Brian gasped, hit with it all at once.

 

“Dom!” he gasped rolling over to face the larger man and clutch at him.

 

“Don’t fight it. Let it take you down.” He said softly, stroking Brian’s face.

 

“Let it bring you down deep. I’ll be here. I’ll be right here when you come out of it. I’m so proud of you Brian.” Dom promised. “God I love you so much.”

 

Brian shivered happily and pressed a kiss to Dom’s chest, over his heart, as the praise lowered him down into subspace.

 

Brian floated, brain nothing but white noise and static as he rode the high from pleasing his master.

 

He could feel through the bond Dom’s love and devotion for him, echoed it and pushed it back to him.

 

Dom’s arm around him grounded him, made him feel safe, enough to close his eyes tight and sink further down until there was nothing but restful black.

 

***


End file.
